Small Fry Fatty
Small Fry Fatty (デブザコ Debu Zako), is the first type of Fat Henchman to be introduced in God Hand. Appearance They are large, burly men who wear a brown metal loincloth-leotard as armor, a brown neck-guard, a red-shoulder pad on the right arm, they wear fingerless gloves that extend to their forearms, and wear light brown pants and red-brown boots. Description Small Fry Fatties are the first type of Fatty to be introduced in God Hand, and serve as an introduction course to fighting Fatties. They are hard-hitting, slow-moving enemies who are resistant to juggling thanks to their heavy weight builds, but lack the capacity to counterattack and have fairly predictable moves. They first appear in the very first level in the game, and reappear in many other levels. They have a tendency to show up in cutscenes preceding events where Gene has to rescue a Villager, and when they do show up, they are often the most comical. Moves * Palm Thrust: This move is the most basic move in the Fatty's arsenal, and is at it's name implies, a palm thrust preformed in a similar style to Sumo Wrestlers. * Double Palm Thrust: Double Palm Thrust is a stronger version of the Fatty's basic attack, but is simply the previous attack but preformed with one hand after the other. * Hip Bash: The Standard Fatty's like to use this move when they're running towards Gene, it cannot be ducked under. * Belly Bash: The Standard Fatty will slam their bellies into Gene if he gets to close. This move is powerful, but has very short range. * Headbutt: The Standard Fatty swings head first for a small headbutt, this move has no real properties of it's own. * Nekodamashi: A Standard Fatty opens his arms wide and claps loudly at Gene. * Shoulder Check: The Standard Fatty's charge shoulder first forward, this move can send smaller enemies flying and hit other Fatty's. If they fail to hit Gene while doing this move they will stumble for a second and be open to attack. * Super Headbutt: A Standard Fatty launches himself at high speeds towards Gene, they will fall over if they use this move. * Body Slam: A Standard Fatty will attempt to grab Gene, and if successful, they will lift him up on their shoulder and then slam him down. This move is the only grab attack used by the Fatties but is also used by every member of this enemy group. Quotes * "III'M Hungry-Hungry!" ~ Taunt * "What a paint in the behind!" ~ Standard Vocalization * "Idiot!" ~ Enraged Tips * Their attacks are fairly telegraphed and have mediocre range, even on the highest difficulty, meaning that they shouldn't be too difficult even in the later stages as long as you are paying attention. * Their Super Headbutt leaves them vulnerable if it misses. Trivia * Their appearance is heavily inspired by Mr. Heart from Fist of The North Star. * Their super headbutt attack is inspired by E. Honda's Sumo Headbutt. Gallery The fat man has entered the building.png|The first Fatty encountered, and also the Standard one. Sumo headbutt.png|The Standard Fatty's super headbutt attack. Navigation Category:Henchmen Category:Fatties Category:Small Fries Category:Stage 1 Category:Stage 2 Category:Stage 3 Category:Stage 5 Category:Stage 6 Category:Stage 7